


One Bad Night

by MelonBiskitQueen



Series: Snaibsel Week 2016 [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witch Hunter, F/F, Snaibsel, Snaibsel Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/MelonBiskitQueen
Summary: Snaibsel Week: Day 3: Hunter/Witch





	

_'This is wrong’_ Artemis’ inner voice hissed as she deepened the kiss with Zatanna.

_‘You’re a hunter, she’s a witch. You’re enemies for a reason. A relationship will never work.’_ She attempted to push the voice to the back of her mind. Maybe it was right. Maybe it wasn’t. That didn’t matter right now. All that mattered right now was what she and Zatanna were doing right now.

As they parted for breath Zatanna laughed a breathless laugh. “Oh my dear Arty, wouldn’t your friends consider this treason?” she asked.

“Perhaps, but right now I don’t care.” Artemis replied.

“That much is obvious.” Zatanna said as she pulled away and made her way towards the liquor cabinet. “You can leave your bow and quiver on the coat rack.” She looked over her shoulder and back at Artemis. “Crossbow as well.” she then returned her attention to the cabinet.

“I’ve been here enough times to know the drill Zee.” It was true. She and Zatanna had done this dance many times before. They’d kiss, Zatanna would get them some alcohol, tell her to hang her weapons up, they’d drink, have sex and then in the morning she’d leave only to come back a week later and repeat. They both knew it wouldn’t last forever, but right now it was what they both wanted so she was more than happy to keep coming back. Even if it was putting her in serious danger if anyone found out.

Once her equipment was hanging up Artemis strode over to the sofa and took her usual seat. While she waited for Zatanna she did what she always did, she looked around the cottage to see if anything had changed. She found it was great practice for her future missions.

The shelf that sat high above the fireplace sit had the same knick knacks it had, had last time. Two medium sized dragon candle holders sat on either end of the shelf. One black, the other white and both held a red candle. There were different ingredients placed in between them. Different types of dried herbs, flowers and twigs. In the center sat a snow globe. Inside the globe was a castle, Artemis recognized the the castle. It was a small replica of the Witch Hunter Castle. The place of which she lived. A place she always dreaded returning to after a night with Zatanna.

“Lost in thought again I see.” Zatanna said, bringing Artemis out of her thought process. “What were you thinking about?” she asked as she set their drinks on the redwood coffee table and took her seat at the other end of the sofa.

Artemis pointed towards the snow globe. “That wasn’t here last time I was.”

“Indeed it wasn’t. I guess you’ve already figured out what the tiny little castle is meant to be.”

“A small replica of where I live.”

“That it is.” Zatanna replied.

“It won’t be long till they catch on. Every time I return I’m always waiting for the inevitable to happen.”

“You know, I was going to suggest it sooner or later so I suppose now is as good a time as any. You don’t have to go back in the morning, you can stay here.” Zatanna suggested.

Artemis looked into her blue eyes. Just from first look she could tell that Zatanna was serious. She sighed. “I want to. I really do, but they would soon come and look for me. I can’t risk that they won’t find us.”

Zatanna nodded. “I understand. Then perhaps we should end this before something like that happens. However before we do end it maybe we should have one last night together?”

Artemis smiled. “Sounds like a good idea to me.”


End file.
